This application requests continued support for the doctoral training program in Dynamic Aspects of Chemical Biology in the Departments of Chemistry, Medicinal Chemistry, and Molecular Biosciences at the University of Kansas. This training program aims to educate doctoral graduates in the chemical sciences who will have a working level of biological information and skills, and doctoral graduates in the biological sciences who will have a command of chemical information and skills. The program at the University of Kansas takes advantage of a local tradition of over 50 years of close and effective collaboration among scientists at the interface of chemistry, biology, and the pharmaceutical sciences. Mentors will be drawn from the participating departments: 11.5 faculty members from Chemistry, 6.5 from Molecular Biosciences, 6 from Medicinal Chemistry, and 1 from Pharmacology and Toxicology (the 0.5 reflects a faculty member with joint appointments in Medicinal Chemistry and Chemistry). Support is requested for seven trainees, an increase of one from the previous submission. Trainees complete a program that features focused doctoral education and research in an area of established strength; a curriculum of courses that broadens the information and skills of trainees into areas beyond departmental boundaries; research rotations that give trainees personal research experience in all areas of the program; and participation in both organization of and presentation at special seminars and an annual symposium. The doctoral research projects of trainees fall into one of three areas: (1) synthesis of molecules of biological relevance; (2) biophysical structure analysis; (3) enzyme mechanisms and biomolecular dynamics. The training-grant curriculum begins with core courses in bioinformatics and/or molecular modeling, along with a course, Issues in Scientific Integrity. Then each chemistry and medicinal chemistry student is required to take at least one elective course in molecular biosciences and vice versa. In addition, trainees meet all doctoral requirements of their home departments. All trainees carry out two research rotations. Trainees manage and participate in the Annual Training Grant Symposium as well as in inviting speakers for a Chemical Biology seminar. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]